A Forbidden Romance
by TheHeadInCharge
Summary: Tracey and Franklin find themselves attracted to one another, but would Michael approve of this? Rated M for language and some sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**A Forbidden Romance**

**Disclaimer: Rockstar Games owns the rights to "Grand Theft Auto" and the characters of each respective game. I am only a fan.**

* * *

Sometime after Franklin, Michael and Trevor took out all the threats of their lives like Steve Haines, Devin Weston, Stretch and Wei Cheng, things have been getting a little more peaceful in the lives of the three men.

The trio got a little closer with each other, even Michael and Trevor, despite some things that happened along the way. Michael found a son-figure that he wanted in Franklin, and started getting closer with his own family despite the problems they all still have.

Things started looking up for Michael after his wife Amanda told him that his daughter Tracey is going to college to make something of herself, even though she still wants to get a career in dancing and singing.

At the De Santa house, Michael and Amanda lie in bed together, more in love than they have been for quite some time. Despite the fact that they still have some issues in their marriage, they still have love for each other.

Michael lies under the covers with Amanda wrapping her arms him and leaning her head against him. While that is happening, Michael looks up at the ceiling and starts thinking.

_I know my family isn't perfect, but deep down, I want what's best for everyone. I couldn't be anymore proud that my little girl is going to college. I also hope that my son finds a job sooner or later, rather than sit in front of a TV screen playing those video games like he always does. As for my marital problems, I know Amanda cheated on me with that asshole tennis coach, and that even bigger asshole yoga instructor, and I know I'm not perfect either. While they were away, I had gone to the Vanilla Unicorn many times and had my share of affairs with a few strippers._

_I also couldn't believe that fucker Dr. Friedlander used me for my money. I don't think he gave a shit about my problems one bit. He cuts my last session short and told me he is going to star in a TV show. He even wrote a book, about me! I can't believe that asshole._

_Then you also have the jobs I pulled with Franklin and Trevor. I know Trevor is a nutjob and at some point, he has come around about the problems we've had, and despite everything, I like to consider him a friend, even though he is messed up in the head. The only time I have ever seen him sane was when we had Martin Madrazo's wife with us. That was the first time I had ever seen him sane. It's crazy._

_As for Franklin, I like to consider him as the son I wanted. I know I have Jimmy but I want him to grow up. Franklin had my back many times. I could have been dead when those Triads had me in that meat-packing plant. He came for me and saved me from getting cut up. He also pulled himself together in all those jobs we did._

Amanda, not asleep yet, looks over at Michael, who was still thinking about stuff.

"Hey, Michael," Amanda said. "Is something on your mind?"

Michael tried brushing it off. "No, there's nothing on my mind."

"Oh, okay," Amanda said. "Hey, I was thinking. You know that guy Franklin that you hang out with? I was thinking. What do you think if we have him come over for dinner one day?"

Michael turns his head towards Amanda. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea. I might text or call him tomorrow about this."

"Great, I would like to have him over for dinner," Amanda said. "He seems like a nice guy. Jimmy told me that he hangs out with him sometimes."

Michael didn't say anything right then. He had a feeling that those two hung out, but he also wondered why.

Amanda then goes to sleep, but Michael hasn't fallen asleep yet. He gets out of bed and reaches for his phone and sends Franklin a text message.

_Hey, F, just wondering, would you like to come to my house and have dinner with my family sometime? Get back to me._

_Your friend, M._

Meanwhile, Franklin was out and about with Lamar, and they went to the Vanilla Unicorn. They met up with Trevor at the place and talked with him for a bit. Franklin got a private dance from Infernus, while Lamar got a private dance from Cheetah.

While they were on the way into the backrooms, the two noticed Wade still getting his private dance from two strippers and saying random things to them.

"Man, what's with that dude?" Lamar asked Franklin.

"Oh, that's Wade, he's Trevor's boy," Franklin said. "He aight, but he doesn't seem right in the head."

Lamar still looks at Wade all confusedly. "Yeah, well, it seems whenever we in here, whether it's just you and me, or you, me, the crazy dude or that fat guy you roll with sometimes, that fool is always in that room."

Franklin laughs. "I don't know, that's just what I see all the time. He cool, though."

Franklin is getting his private dance from Infernus. At some point, Infernus leans close to Franklin's ear.

"How about we go back to my place afterwards?" Infernus whispered in Franklin's ear. Franklin nodded, as he has hooked up with her many times, as well as Juliet, Nikki and Sapphire, and also Liz.

Cheetah was done with her dance for Lamar. After that, Franklin told him that he would leave with Lamar. Lamar seemed cool about it and would just stay and hang with Trevor for a bit.

Franklin took Infernus home and spent the night with her like he had many times before.

The next morning, Franklin wakes up with Infernus next to him after a night of sex. Franklin reaches for his phone and sees that Michael sent him that message. Franklin knows he will respond very soon, but he was about ready to take off anyway. He gets out of the bed and puts his clothes on, but Infernus tries to stop him.

"Where are you going, Franklin?" Infernus said. "Come back to bed, baby. Let Infernus give you some more lovin'."

Franklin got all of his clothes on. "Baby, I'd love to stay, but I have some business to take care of. I'll holler at you later."

"Okay, Franklin, be sure to call me when you do," Infernus said. "Bye, honey."

As Michael was leaving Infernus's house, he gets out his phone, just as he is about to get into Buffalo that he parked in the garage. He then calls Michael.

Michael is about to start his morning yoga session with Amanda, who is amazed that he had gotten more into it while she left him before. The phone rings while it was in the docking station. Michael picks it up and sees that it's Franklin.

"Hey, F, what's up?" Michael said.

"Not much, dog," Franklin said. "Hey, I got your message, and I would love to come by and have dinner with your family. When do you want me to come by?"

"Tomorrow night sounds good, or would that be too soon?" Michael said.

"No, tomorrow's good, besides I don't got a lot of things going on," Franklin said. "Just let me when I should be by."

"Will do, Franklin, I'll see you soon," Michael said and hangs up the phone.

Tracey walks into the living room where Michael is sitting watching a movie on TV and noticed that she had gotten off the phone.

"Hey, Dad, who were you talking to?" Tracey asked. Michael looked at her with a bit of confusion because usually she doesn't ask about her own father's personal life, or at least the people he associates with.

"Oh, I was just talking to Franklin, I'm having him come by for dinner tomorrow night," Michael said. "He's been a good friend to me and I feel we should have him over."

Tracey looks at her dad like she doesn't know what to say. She starts thinking right then.

_Is he talking about that cute guy I see him hanging out with a lot? That younger guy who lives in Vinewood Hills who rides that green bike? Oh my god, if he comes by soon, I better look my best._

"That's great, Daddy, I would like for him to come by," Tracey said. "He seems like a cool guy."

"I think you'd like him," Michael said.

Tracey nods and turns around and walks away. As she was walking away, she starts to smile.

_I think I might like him._


	2. Dinner with the De Santa Family

**Dinner with the De Santa Family**

* * *

The next day, Michael sits in his living room reading that book that Dr. Friedlander wrote about him.

_That fucking jerk-off, he better hope I don't find him._

Amanda approaches Michael and asks him what time Franklin will be by.

"He will be here at around 5 or 6," Michael said. "We should have the food here by then."

"Okay, honey, I just hope this isn't too soon," Amanda said.

"Relax, angel, I talked to him yesterday, he wants to come by," Michael said.

Meanwhile, Tracey is in the bathroom trying to doll herself up for Franklin. She wants to look her best for him. She doesn't know Franklin all too well, but she knows that her father hangs out with him, and also that her brother hangs out with him. She does find him attractive, though, after seeing him take her father to go do something, and even coming across his Lifeinvader profile.

_That's it, Tracey, you want to look your best, right?_

Tracey thinks about how good she wants to look but doesn't want to overdo it because this is just a friend coming over for dinner, nothing too big.

Elsewhere, Franklin is at his house getting ready to go to the De Santa residence to go have dinner with them. He sets up food for Chop so that the dog won't go hungry. While he was ironing his clothes, he gets a call and it's Lamar.

"Shit! What does that fool want?" Franklin said right before he answers the phone. "Hello? What's up, Lamar?"

"Oh, nothin' much, playa, doing anything tonight?" Lamar asked.

"Yeah, I got plans already," Franklin said. "I'm going to dinner at my friend Michael's house."

"Fo' real? That white guy who I still haven't met?" Lamar said. "Oh, damn, man, it's cool. Maybe I'll go hang with Trevor, then. It's all good, dog."

"Oh, fo sho, I'll hit you up soon to see if we can kick it," Franklin said.

"Okay, man, holla at ya soon," Lamar said.

Franklin finishes ironing his clothes. He is just dressing casually but wants to look nice. He doesn't really know the rest of Michael's family too well. He mostly knows Michael and Jimmy because he hangs out with them, but he doesn't really know Amanda and Tracey too well. Franklin then picks up his phone and calls Michael.

Michael is still reading his book and is upset about what Friedlander had written about him. Suddenly, his phone rings and sees that it's Franklin calling him.

"Hey, Frank, what's up?" Michael said.

"Hey, just letting you know I'm coming by soon," Franklin said. "Do you need me to pick up anything?"

"Nah, man, food will be here shortly, in fact we're waiting for you," Michael said.

"Okay, dog, I'll be there in a bit," Franklin said.

Franklin gets off the phone and makes sure he has everything taken care off. He has given Chop enough food in case he gets hungry, he makes sure that he had other things done. He then takes off to the De Santa mansion. He decides to drive the Buffalo instead of his bike. He was on his way.

At the De Santa house, the food had arrived. They had ordered some take-out from some restaurant. Michael paid the delivery guy and gave him a good tip.

Franklin then came rolling up in the driveway and Michael sees him and hands Jimmy the food to take to the table. As Franklin gets out of his car, Michael approaches him and greets him.

"Hey, Franklin, how is it going?" Michael said.

"Oh, fine, dog, just fine," Franklin said. "How about you, how are you?"

"Never better, my friend, things are going well," Michael said. "I'm a movie producer, I own a few theaters. I am living the dream."

"That's cool, homie," Franklin said. "Let's go inside."

Tracey has finished getting ready. She sees Franklin near the front door with her dad and they're talking. She slowly goes down the stairs. She has no idea why she is feeling so shy all of a sudden. She meets guys a lot and she doesn't really know Franklin, but for some reason, she is shy to make an approach.

Franklin runs into Jimmy, who greets him.

"What's up, F-Dog," Jimmy said. "How is it going, homie?"

"Good, man," Franklin said, giving Jimmy a fist bump.

Amanda then approaches the guys. Michael notices this.

"Hey, Franklin, you remember my wife Amanda, right?" Michael said.

"Yeah, I do, how you doin'?" Franklin said, shaking Amanda's hand.

"Oh, things have been better lately," Amanda said.

Tracey then comes down the stairs and approaches everyone else. Michael then sees his daughter coming.

"Oh, hey, Franklin, this here is my daughter Tracey, have you met her?" Michael said.

"Not properly, but I remember you mentioning her," Franklin said. "Hi, I'm Franklin. You must be Tracey."

Tracey gets a little nervous by his presence but she knows she will be okay. "Hi, my dad has told me a lot about you." She then shakes hands with Franklin, and he smiles a bit.

Everyone sits at the table, eating their dinner. Amanda initiates a little conversation with Franklin.

"So, Franklin, Michael tells me that you're involved in some kind of business?" Amanda said.

"Well, that's one way of putting it," Franklin said. "I own a few businesses these days, a towing yard, Smoke On The Water, Downtown Cab Company, I'm all legit these days."

Jimmy got in the conversation. "You own Smoke on the Water? Can you hook me up with some weed?"

Michael and Amanda look at their son and yell "Jimmy!"

"What? I just want to know if he can hook me up with some reefer," Jimmy said.

"Nah, it's cool," Franklin said. "I'm a business man now. I used to roll with the Chamberlain Hills Families but I don't do that shit no more. I'm going into legit business now."

Tracey looks at Franklin and tries to spark some conversation with him.

"So, Franklin, what is it like running these businesses," Tracey asked.

"It's work, sometimes they'll ask me to do some favors for them," Franklin said. "Like I'll go and do some fares for some people for the cab company."

"Oh, I see," Tracey said. "Do you watch 'Fame or Shame'?"

"Not really, but I've seen some of it before," Franklin said. "It's funny to watch sometimes."

"Oh, okay, I was on there," Tracey said. "I didn't win, though."

"That sucks," Franklin said, and then takes a drink from his beverage.

"Oh, it's no big deal, I did get far," Tracey said. "Besides, I'm going to college. I've signed up for some classes."

"That's cool, you're going to try to make something of yourself," Franklin said. Tracey then smiles at Franklin.

Michael notices the way Tracey is looking at Franklin. He isn't sure what to think of all this. He also notices that it would seem that Franklin is just going along with it.

They all continue to eat and talk. Amanda knows that Franklin took part in some jobs with her husband and she can also see that he, too, is a criminal, but she knows that her husband is one, and she can see that he can be a nice guy.

Tracey, on the other hand, isn't surprised that he was involved in criminal activity. After all, she ran with some drug dealers and porno producers, but she seems like she wants to get to know Franklin more.

After they were done eating, Franklin decided to stick around for a little longer. As time went on, he continued to talk with Tracey. The two even went into the living room, where Tracey turned on the TV and showed Franklin her appearance on "Fame or Shame," which she had recorded on the DVR. Michael went outside to go have a smoke for a little bit.

Franklin and Tracey were watching the show. Franklin kind of chuckled a bit. On the inside, he can see that she was singing about her dad, but he didn't say anything. He wouldn't be surprised if Michael saw this and knew it would be about him.

Tracey looks over at Franklin. "What do you think?" She said.

"Eh, not bad," Franklin said. "Though you were looking pretty good."

"Oh, thank you," Tracey said. She started to blush. "I was a little nervous when I went on. I even tried out for that show a while ago, until my dad and Trevor ruined my chance on there."

"Whoa, whoa, did you say Trevor?" Franklin said. "Why am I not surprised? That dude is a little crazy."

"He was always sweet to me, and my dumbass brother," Tracey said.

"Whatever, anyway, you should go easy on your dad, he's a good guy," Franklin said.

"He tried to ruin my life a few times," Tracey said.

"Your dad loves you, Tracey," Franklin said. "He has told me why he did some stuff. He cares about you."

Amanda walks out into the back to go talk with Michael but not before seeing Franklin and Tracey talking some more.

_What the hell is going on here? Is my little girl flirting with that guy?_

Amanda approaches Michael, who is still smoking his cigarette while sitting at the table outside. He also has a cup of scotch by his side.

"Hey, I thought you were trying to quit," Amanda said.

"I don't smoke that often, Amanda," Michael said. "I just do it on occasion."

Amanda looks at him all confusedly. "I see. Anyway, I was wondering, did you happen to notice the way Tracey was looking at our guest, and the way she was talking to him?"

Michael puts out his cigarette and takes a sip of scotch. "Maybe, but I know Franklin, he was just being friendly with her. They barely know each other."

"I don't know about that," Amanda said. "It seems a little different from what I saw."

"What did you see?" Michael asked.

"I don't know, maybe they were watching TV together, at least that's what I saw," Amanda said.

"What? That's all they were doing," Michael said. "Relax, honey."

Amanda has some kind of look on her face. She walks away and from a distance, she notices the two still talking to each other. She smirks about those two talking.

"Hey, did your dad tell you about how I beat him at golf?" Franklin said. "He told me how I just got lucky but he don't know shit."

Tracey laughs. "My dad is too much into his own stuff. I didn't think you were into golf," She then mentions how she had a stalker follow her around before.

"Man, that is some heavy shit," Franklin said. "What happened?"

"Oh, my dad kicked his ass," Tracey said. "At least he isn't bothering me anymore."

Franklin tells Tracey that he is about to leave. She tells him that he should stay a little longer, but he has some stuff to do the next day. She tells him that she wants his number, and he tells her that he wants her number, too. The two then exchange phone numbers.

"Call me or text me sometime," Tracey said. "Maybe we should go and do something."

"Sure thing, Tracey," Franklin said. "I'll hit you up soon."

Tracey smiles and Franklin does the same thing. He then heads to the backyard to tell Michael he is leaving.

"Hey, man, I'll call you soon, maybe we should play golf again soon," Michael said. "I will beat you for sure this time. You got lucky last time."

"Whatever, dog, I'll hit you up soon, peace," Franklin said. He slaps Michael's hand. "We will play golf again and I will whoop your ass again."

"Dream on," Michael said sarcastically. "See you soon."

Franklin sees Amanda and says bye to her.

"Bye, Franklin, come back soon, we would love to have to you come again for dinner," Amanda said.

"Oh, fo sho," Franklin said.

Jimmy comes out of nowhere. "Hey, Franklin, you leaving?"

"Yeah, I just have to get some shit done tomorrow," Franklin said.

"Oh, cool, cool," Jimmy said. "Hey, remember, call me soon, we can kick it, maybe go to the strip club or go drinking."

"Fo sho, dog," Franklin said. He then looks at Tracey mouthing to her that he'll call her. Tracey looks at Franklin and nods her head.

Franklin exits the De Santa mansion and enters his car and was on his way home.

Tracey heads up to her room, but on her way upstairs, her mom stops her and wants to talk with her.

"Tracey, I want to know something, were you flirting with Franklin?" Amanda said.

Tracey couldn't answer, but then starts to turn red.

"Oh, so you were?" Amanda said.

Tracey nods her head. "He was also flirting with me."

Amanda figured it out that she wasn't imagining things. She was right that the two were flirting with each other.

"Look, we shouldn't tell your father about this," Amanda said.

Tracey agrees with her.


	3. Franklin and Tracey's First Date

**Franklin and Tracey's First Date**

**Author's note: Sorry I haven't been writing as much lately. I got too wrapped up with Summer school. Now that I'm done, I'm going to write more of this. Stay tuned for more.**

* * *

A week after having dinner with the De Santa family, Franklin had been talking with Tracey a lot and they decided to set up a date so that they could go and spend some more time together. They had set up that they go to a restaurant so that they can talk some more. They decided to go the Vinewood Bar and Grill.

They had been talking for a week almost every night. They even send each other text messages a lot. Tracey feels like there is some kind of connection between her and Franklin. She really wants to get to know Franklin more, and Franklin wants the same thing.

Tracey texts Franklin and tells him that they should meet up at the restaurant instead of having him come and pick her up at her house.

Franklin responds. "Why should I do that?"

Tracey replies. "I just don't want my dad to know about this. That's mostly the reason."

Franklin looks at the message and kind of chuckles. He then replies "Okay, we'll do that then." He looks through his closet and tries to find something to wear. He doesn't want to look too fancy and some of the clothes he had bought at Ponsonbys, except maybe those nice pants and the sweaters he bought. He's only going to the Vinewood Bar & Grill, so he doesn't need to dress too nice. He decided that he'll just wear a green button-down shirt with some khakis and wearing his LS Corkers hat and jacket.

Meanwhile, Tracey is finishing getting ready. She looks like she is ready to go out. Right when she was about to leave, she told her mom and her dad that she was taking off.

Michael then turns around and asks her wear she is going. Tracey said that she is meeting with a friend of hers at the Vinewood Bar & Grill. She wasn't too clear on the subject, trying to avoid mentioning that she is actually going on a date with Franklin.

"Okay, have fun," Michael said. "Don't be out too late."

Michael turns around and walks away, but Amanda stood near the doorway, knowing full well what Tracey is really doing. She actually knows that she is meeting up with Franklin. She, too, doesn't want Michael to know, at least not yet.

Tracey drove off in her Issi to go meet with Franklin.

Franklin drove his Buffalo to the restaurant and was there before Tracey was. He stood outside to wait for her. All of a sudden, he sees her drive up and they wave and smile at each other. She then parks her car. She walks up to Franklin and says hello.

"Hey, girl, what's happenin'?" Franklin said.

"Oh, nothing much, just another day," Tracey said. "Ready to go inside?"

"Oh, fo sho, I'm hungry," Franklin said. They then go inside.

Franklin decided that they go eat at the bar area and found a table to sit at. They sit down and a server comes up to them and asks for drinks. They order their drinks and immediately start talking.

"So how have you been lately?" Franklin asked Tracey.

"Oh, things have been fine. Just getting myself ready for the semester to start, and I'm also trying to see what I want to major in," Tracey said.

"What do you got in mind?" Franklin asked.

"I'm thinking of getting involved in either film or music," Tracey said. "I still dream of acting and singing, but I think I should try to do some other things in that field, like maybe write music or movie scripts."

"I know your dad likes movies a lot and I know he was one of the producers for 'Meltdown,'" Franklin said. "I still ain't seen it, though."

"Yeah, well, I want to try to do something a little different," Tracey said. "I already have a lot of Bleeter followers and I even having stalkers on LifeInvader. The fame is nice but I just can't rely on this to get myself ahead in life."

"Fo sho, I hear you on that one," Franklin said. "I am retired from the gang life. I may live in a house on Vinewood Hills, but after that last job I did with yo pops and Trevor, I decided to get out of the game, even though a dumbass friend of mine tries to lure me back in."

"How did you get a house on Vinewood Hills?" Tracey asked. "Where did you live before?"

"Oh, let's just say I had the hook-up regarding my house," Franklin said. "I lived with my crazy aunt before on Strawberry. She don't like me too much."

"Oh, that's too bad," Tracey said. "I know my family isn't perfect and we have had problems, but we're getting better now. You should try to talk with her."

"I don't know about that," Franklin said. "Technically, I still half-own that house but she turned it into some women's center. That shit pissed me off to no fucking end."

Tracey didn't say anything at that moment. Franklin then asks her how she got on "Fame or Shame."

Tracey starts to smile a bit. "My dad tortured Lazlow into having me go on that show. Lazlow is such a creep, he said that I would only go on if I had to suck his dick."

"Word? Really? Man, I have listened to Chattersphere before," Franklin said. "That motherfucker needs a reality check, fo real. I swear, that dude needs fucking therapy."

Tracey laughs about what Franklin said. The server then comes and asks for their orders. They then give their orders. Tracey decided that she wants a chicken salad, while Franklin is going all out with a steak meal.

Tracey asks Franklin if he has any other family.

"My mom died when I was younger, I never knew my father," Franklin said. "My aunt is the family I got around these parts and she don't like me. I sometimes talk to my cousin who is in Liberty City right now. He go to Vespucci University out there, yet he is staying out in Broker. I don't know how he does it. I ain't never gone out to Liberty."

"I'm sorry you don't have a good family life," Tracey said. "I know my family has issues, but we're working through them, but maybe you should try talking with your aunt or something."

"Shit, I don't know about that," Franklin said.

The food then comes and they start eating their meals. The two are having a good conversation as the night progresses. Even as they are eating, they can't help but look at each other. Franklin started thinking about something while he was eating.

_This is too soon for me to even think this, but I think there is something between us. The problem is that she is the daughter of a good friend of mine. I can understand why she doesn't want her dad to know about us maybe dating. He has to know sooner or later, but now ain't the time._

_The question in my mind is should I quit fucking around with Infernus, Juliet, Nikki and Sapphire? Or even Liz? The strippers know that it is totally no-strings-attached between us but there is a bit of a problem with Liz. After I beat her ex-boyfriend's ass, we fucked a few times and I can see that she might have some feelings for me, but I don't know. Part of me having those hookups with those women was also for me to try to get over Tanisha, but she moved on with that doctor. She an old friend of mine and we grew up together. She deserves that fool more than she deserves me. I think there might be something with me and Tracey._

_Like I said, this is a little soon, but I think I like her._

Tracey is looking at Franklin and she starts thinking, too.

_There is something about this guy that gives me a funny feeling. I remember e-mailing my dad about that guy who I dated for a short time only to see that he was a dick. There was even that guy who I was seeing and my mom told me he was a bum. _

_I meet guys a lot and I am usually not a shy girl, but when my dad told me that he was coming over for dinner, why did I get a little excited? Why did I get shy when I met him? I know he hangs out with my dad and Jimmy, so I know I've seen him come by a few times, but I remember thinking he was so fine when I saw him from a distance. Something about his muscular body and his calm demeanor I find really sexy. I felt like such a shy girl when we talked at my house about a week ago._

_I think I like this guy, but I am willing to take things a little slower unlike the other guys I dated. I really want to get to know this guy more._

Right when they were finished eating, they started talking again.

"How was your meal, Tracey?" Franklin asked.

"Oh, it was good, how was yours, Franklin?" Tracey asked.

"Oh, it was off the chain, that was a good-ass steak I had," Franklin said.

The waiter come by and gave the bill. Franklin took out his wallet and paid for both of their meals.

The two then walk out of the restaurant and approach the parking lot.

"So do you want to something again soon?" Franklin asked.

"Definitely," Tracey said. "I was thinking of maybe going to the Vanilla Unicorn."

"Whoa, really?" Franklin said. "You sure about that?"

"I'm kidding," Tracey said. "I was thinking about the next time we should go dancing or see a movie. We'll figure it out."

"Oh, fo sho," Franklin said. "I'll let you know soon. I'll call you later."

The two then hug and say bye to each other.

From a distance, someone familiar saw the two hugging.

"Hey, is that Franklin?" said the woman.

"Franklin? Are you talking about your ex?" said the man.

"Yes, but he is an old friend of mine, too, we grew up together," said the woman. It turned out to be Tanisha.

Tanisha smiles a bit and starts to think a bit.

_It looks he has met someone. Good for him. Good to see that he is moving on from me._

Later on, Tracey pulls up to the driveway and gets out of the car and goes inside the house.

Michael and Amanda had finished their tennis game and they then see that Tracey is home. They asked her how things went and she said that things went fine. Michael goes upstairs to jump in the shower while Amanda stays put and talks with her daughter.

"So how did it go?" Amanda said.

"Oh, it went fine, he's a really nice guy," Tracey said. "Does Dad know?"

"No, he doesn't," Amanda said. "Give it some time. I know how close he is with Franklin and we don't want him getting upset over this."

Franklin pulls up to his driveway. He goes inside the house and heads straight for the bedroom and just drops onto the bed. He is still clearly thinking about the night with Tracey.

Meanwhile, over at the De Santa house, Tracey gets into her bed and starts thinking about Franklin.

_It was our first date, but I know this won't be our last._


	4. A Night at the Vanilla Unicorn

**A Night at the Vanilla Unicorn**

**Author's note: I know it's been more than a month since I have updated. I have been busy with school and an internship, as well as writing for my school newspaper. I will try to keep updating this sooner. Enjoy this, by the way.**

* * *

Franklin and Tracey have been dating for more than a month and they see that they really like each other.

They have gone on dates to Split Sides West to see some comedians perform, and also to Bahama Mamas West to go dancing. Franklin isn't much of a dancer but he tries. Tracey, however, can dance and she even showed Franklin some moves of hers, though Franklin kind of liked her moves.

One night, Franklin and Tracey decided to go out, but Tracey wanted to go somewhere Franklin wasn't expecting she would want to go to. She said she wants to go to the Vanilla Unicorn.

"Hold up, girl, are you serious?" Franklin said, not knowing what to think.

"Relax, Franklin, this will be fun," Tracey said. "Besides, I have a better body than those girls. I might put them to shame. It is amateur night from what I've heard. I want to show off some of my moves."

Franklin couldn't say anything. He knows that he has slept with Infernus, Juliet, Nikki and Sapphire. He is sure that he will see them. However, he fears the worst: Trevor might be there, or even Michael.

"Wait, what will you say to your pops about this?" Franklin said, still wondering about how they will keep their relationship a secret from Michael.

"Don't worry, my dad is not home right now, he went with Trevor out to Paleto Bay," Tracey said. "They went to go hang out at The Hen House. They even have my brother with them. My mom went out as well. She is meeting with a new trainer, some crazy woman."

"Okay, cool, so it's cool then," Franklin said.

Franklin took off to go pick up Tracey, who is alone at her house.

Tracey gets ready but decides to dress a little sexy for the occasion, with a short skirt and gets a button-down shirt but opens it up a bit to show her cleavage, and ties it up at the bottom to show her stomach. She wants to look sexy for Franklin.

Franklin starts to go by the De Santa house to go pick up Tracey. This is the first he has had to do this in the time they were dating. Most of the time, they just meet up somewhere.

Franklin honks the horn in his car and out walks Tracey. Franklin couldn't believe his eyes at she is wearing. She is dressed all glamorously and sexy.

She gets into the car and the two kiss. Franklin is a little iffy about taking Tracey to a strip club, but he can see that she wants to do this, even though he doesn't want to.

"Are you sure you want to go to the strip club?" Franklin said. "We can just go to Bahama Mama's again. You could shake your ass in front of me. You know I like how you move."

"Franklin, it's going to be fun," Tracey said. "Besides, the people at the place know you. It should be fine."

Franklin still has a look of skepticism on his face. "Okay."

_Don't say I didn't warn you._

Franklin agrees to do this. He doesn't know if this is as bad as bailing Lamar out of his problems, but he is more worried about Trevor being there. Tracey told him that he is out with Michael and Jimmy, not to mention out of town, so it couldn't be bad.

The two were on their way to the Vanilla Unicorn.

Meanwhile, at The Hen House, Michael is having some drinks with Trevor, while his son Jimmy is somewhere else in the bar.

Trevor looks at Michael and he sees that he has something on his mind.

"Hey, Mike, what's going on?" Trevor asked. "You are not this down much these days. I thought you'd be happier, man."

Michael takes a sip of his drink and looks straight ahead. He can't really think straight. He doesn't even know if something is bothering him or if he is just thinking about something.

"I don't know, it seems like things have been different lately and I don't know if I like it," Michael said. "Recently, I introduced Amanda to a new trainer. It's a woman. A crazy woman, someone who swore I wanted to fuck her once, but she gave me her number for some odd reason. But the thing that's been getting me is that I have gotten closer to my family more than before, but Tracey has been acting a little different lately."

"Isn't she in college? I'm sure she is doing fine there. Maybe she might meet your future son-in-law there," Trevor said. "As long as he doesn't do some bad shit to her, otherwise I will fuck him up."

"Hey, don't go there, okay?" Michael said, with a bottle in his hand. "If anybody should deal with any asshole trying some shit with my little girl, it's going to be me."

Trevor turns his head a little bit. "Whatever, you say, Mikey. Tracey is a grown woman, but I would not like it if some guy wrongs her, no sir. By the way, how has Franklin been doing? I have not seen him or talked to him."

"I have not seen him much either," Michael said. "He is probably busy these days. You know he has these businesses."

"So do you, Michael, and I have my businesses, but that doesn't mean he can't say hello to his good buddies, now, don't it?" Trevor said. "Hell, Lamar hasn't seen him much. I talk to that idiot sometimes."

Jimmy is playing darts with some guy and is losing. He decides to play pool and talks about betting money, which may be risky on his part.

Trevor turns his attention towards Jimmy. "Hey, Mike, looks like your boy is getting into some shit."

Michael turns around and sees Jimmy getting into it with the guy. "Oh no, not this shit again." He turns to Trevor.

"If Jimmy gets into some deep shit, I'm going over there." Michael said.

Back in Los Santos, Franklin and Tracey arrive at the strip club. The two walk up to the front door, the bouncer greets them.

"Hello, Mr. Clinton, who's this lovely lady?" said the bouncer.

"Oh, this is my girl Tracey," Franklin said.

They get into the strip club while "Work" from Kelly Rowland is blasting on the speakers. Franklin and Tracey go to a table. Infernus sees Franklin and starts to get a little suspicious of him being there with a woman. The same could be said about Nikki.

Infernus and Nikki walk up to Franklin and Tracey at their table.

"Hello, Franklin," Infernus said. "Do you want a dance?"

"Oh not tonight, ladies," Franklin said. "I'm here with my girl."

Infernus looks puzzled at what she just heard. "Oh, okay, never mind."

Infernus and Nikki walk away. Infernus has an upset look on her face. Nikki looks at her and wonders why she is feeling that way. They are at a distance away from the two, and Nikki asks Infernus if she is jealous.

"No, it's fine," Infernus said, despite how she might actually feel.

Franklin and Tracey look at the stage and see some amateur dancers try their thing. Several patrons are given them dollars. The DJ announces that Tracey Suxxx is up, which means that it is Tracey's turn.

Tracey gets up on stage and she asks Franklin to stand right by the stage. Franklin goes up to the stage to watch Tracey dance.

Tracey starts dancing on stage, the same type of dance that she did on "Fame or Shame." She teases a little by pulling up her skirt to reveal a thong. She unbuttons her shirt and unties the knot at the bottom of her shirt and it opens up. Some of the patrons are enjoying what they are seeing, and they pour some money at her.

She then takes off her shirt. She gets close to Franklin and kisses him. She then rubs her breasts against his face. She backs up from him and then takes off her skirt in a rather seductive fashion. She is now in her underwear on stage. Franklin starts to get a smile on his face, and is also getting a weird feeling in his pants.

Infernus looks on with Nikki, Sapphire and Juliet. Infernus can't believe what she is seeing while the other three look at her confusedly, wondering what is wrong with her. Chastity and Cheetah notice Infernus, and are wondering the same thing.

Tracey then grabs onto a pole and climbs up and starts to spin around and hang upside down. She then slowly takes off her bra and swings it around and throws it to Franklin, who has a smile on his face.

She ends her dance and approaches her boyfriend, asking him how she was.

"Oh, girl, you were good, real good," Franklin said.

A lot of the patrons at the strip club applaud. One guy yells to Franklin "You're one lucky motherfucker!"

However, Infernus is not amused by this, whereas the other strippers are a little more impressed.

Back in Paleto Bay, Jimmy gets into some stuff with the guy he played darts and pool against. He lost and owes money to the guy. He approaches Michael and Trevor, and asks them for some money to pay him.

"What happened, Jimmy?" Michael said in a stern tone.

"This guy beat me and now I owe him money or else he'll kick my ass, I mean really fuck me up," Jimmy said.

"You got yourself into this shit, Jimmy," Michael said. "I'll help you, but you should not gamble your money on things you're not good at."

Michael hands his son the money and Jimmy approaches him and pays him off. However, the guy just won't let it end there despite being paid off for the bets. He still wants to beat up Jimmy, which then causes Michael and Trevor to approach him.

"Hey, man, that's my son," Michael said.

"So what, old man, get the fuck out of here," the guy said, as he pushes Michael. He then punches him and knocks him out.

The bartender then yells at Michael. "Hey, what's going on?"

"It's okay, I was defending my son," Michael said.

"I don't allow shit like that in here," the bartender said.

"We're friends with Franklin, the owner of this place," Michael said.

"Oh, you know Mr. Clinton? My bad, I'm sorry," the bartender said.

Michael, Trevor and Jimmy get out of the bar and head to Michael's Tailgater. They enter the car and were on their way.

"What the fuck happened back there?" Trevor said.

"Jimmy got into some shit, I had to help him," Michael said.

Jimmy looks up at them. "Hey, that guy raised the stakes. What was I supposed to say?"

"Jimmy, you don't bet on shit like that, especially if you're not good at it," Michael said.

Trevor turns his attention to Jimmy. "Your dad has done the same shit in the past, Jim. He has bet on stuff, thought he was good, but then got his fucked up in the end."

They continue to talk about their night on the way home.

Back at the Vanilla Unicorn, Tracey had finished and got a lot of money in tips at the end of the night. She had also put her clothes back on. She approached Franklin and they left the strip club.

They get into Franklin's Buffalo and proceed to leave.

"Hey, did you notice the way one of the strippers was looking at me?" Tracey said.

"Which one?" Franklin said.

"She has really short hair, also kind of dark-skinned," Tracey said.

"Infernus? She acted sort of weird, I don't know. Why?" Franklin asked.

"I was just wondering," Tracey said.

They were on the way back to her house. Michael and the other two guys were on their way back, but were still far from getting closer to Rockford Hills.

Franklin brought Tracey back. The house was still empty, probably because Amanda was still out with some friends of hers who she made in her new fitness class, after the session.

Tracey wanted Franklin to come in with her. She insisted because Michael was still out and won't be home for a while. Franklin reluctantly agreed.

The two went upstairs into Tracey's room. They kissed each other. Franklin then started unbuttoning Tracey's shirt and kissing her chest and her neck. They kissed each other some more on the mouth but then Franklin started going down from her chest to her stomach. He each even felt her breasts a little bit and started to undo her bra a little.

Tracey lied on her bed, and Franklin was undoing her skirt. Tracey started undoing Franklin's clothes as well. They started caressing and making out heavily.

Meanwhile, Michael dropped Trevor off over at the Vanilla Unicorn and went straight into the office area and just lied down on the couch.

Franklin and Tracey continue to have sex while Michael was still on his way home. At some point, they finished and they said they will call each other soon.

Franklin then gets home and as he was heading towards Vinewood Hills, Michael arrives in his Tailgater, and Amanda arrives home in her Sentinel. Most of the De Santa family got home around the same time.

Michael approaches his wife and kisses her. "How was your night, angel?"

"It went well, but I have to say that my new trainer is quite the man-hater," Amanda said. "I met some interesting people, though. One woman's named Denise. She lives in Strawberry."

"That's nice, honey, let's go inside," Michael said, and notices how quiet is in there. He yells out Tracey's name.

He comes to her room and notices she is sleeping for some reason.

_She must have studied all day._

As he walks away from her door, Tracey's phone goes off as a text message is received. It's from Franklin.

_I had a good night tonight, girl. You were great._

She responded to him.

_You were, too. I will talk to you tomorrow._

She went back to sleep with a smile on her face.

Franklin received his message and smiled, too. He then went to bed, thinking about the night he had with Tracey, even though it was a little different than he would have wanted.


End file.
